Hotaru's Birthday
by Reusch17
Summary: Ummm title says it all. Not one of my better fics, but a fic none the less. Oneshot!


**A/N-Happy Birthday Hotaru!!! That's right today, January 6****th****, is Hotaru's birthday. And yes you are absolutely right… I could not be more lame by finding out the birthdays of the Senshi… but I do strange things when I'm bored and have no ideas for new fics. So that being said I hope you all enjoy this one, although I don't really like it myself. Anyways…**

Light crept out into the hallway from the slightly ajar door that belonged to Haruka's study. Michiru followed it and pushed the door open a bit more, just enough to see Haruka pacing the floor with her cell phone to her ear. Michiru stayed by the door watching her lover as she animatedly spoke to the person on the other end of the line. Soon enough though the call was over and Haruka walked over behind her desk and wrote something down. It was then that Michiru decided to make her entrance. She pushed the door open fully and started walking towards Haruka. At the sound of the door opening Haruka looked up and smiled as her wife walked towards her. She straightened up from her desk and embraced Michiru as she came around it.

"Someone's hard at work." Michiru said as she kissed Haruka.

"Just some finishing touches for tomorrow. I think I've taken care of everything, but I'm going to go over the list one more time just to be sure."

"I'm sure everything is going to be fine." Michiru said taking the seat behind the desk and picking up the paper that sat there. She glanced over it. "Don't you think this is a bit too much? She only asked for a little party with Chibi-Usa."

"I know, but it's her 13th birthday… I think it should be big deal. She's officially a teenager now. And I want her to have great memories from her childhood… unlike mine." Michiru looked up into Haruka's teal eyes at the sadness that was present whenever she thought back to her childhood. She stood up and placed her hand on her cheek.

"I'm sure she already has many great memories with us… but a few more can't hurt. I'm sure she's going to appreciate this." She ended her sentence with a kiss. "Now you should probably get some sleep before tomorrow or you'll be grouchy all day." Haruka looked at her with a mischievous sparkle in her eye.

"You know… Hotaru is at Chibi-Usa's tonight and Setsuna will only be getting back from her show tomorrow evening… that leaves just you and me tonight." Haruka said while wrapping her arms around Michiru's waist.

"I don't know… I wouldn't want to wear you out before tomorrow."

"Well I think I would like to see you try." She said as she picked Michiru up and carried her over to their bedroom with Michiru laughing the entire way.

A loud buzzing ring filled the room until a hand slammed down on the object responsible for the disturbance. A loud groan came from the owner of the hand.

"Ruka what time is it?"

"It's 6:00."

"Why did you set the alarm for so early? We only have to pick Hotaru up at 10:00."

"I have some things I need to take care of before then." The blonde answered as she extracted herself from Michiru's grip. "Go back to sleep." Michiru groaned as she turned over in the bed taking the blankets with her for warmth. Haruka chuckled and went to take a shower. Thirty minutes later Haruka was in her car speeding of to the city in order to pick up some last minute party supplies and the present she had ordered for Hotaru which had only arrived yesterday evening. She had been worried that it wouldn't arrive in time and practically jumped for joy when she received the call to tell her it was in.

Haruka's first stop was the party supply store. She ran in and picked up the only thing that she hadn't already, because it had been rented out till that morning. She exited the store with a small box and a tank of helium. She placed both of them in the trunk and made sure the helium was securely strapped down so it didn't move around too much. She hopped back in her car and hit the grocery store next. She rolled her cart down the aisles throwing in bags of chips, soda and the ingredients required to make nihon soba, Hotaru's favorite meal. Once again everything went into the car and she was off again. This time stopping at a bakery. She ran in and was out in a flash with the cake that she had preordered. Now it was time for her last and final stop, to pick up Hotaru's present. Michiru and her had already purchased several presents for their little firefly, but Haruka wanted something very special for this occasion. It took her forever, but she finally came up with something she thought was a great idea and hoped that Hotaru would agree. Once again she was in and out this time with a rectangular box under her arm which she carefully placed in the backseat.

She arrived back at the manor a little before nine. It took a few trips back and forth before everything made it inside and Haruka was more than relieved as she closed the front door. She leaned against it and let out a sigh.

"Looks like you had fun." came a soft voice. Haruka looked up towards the stairs to see Michiru descending them. "What's that?" She asked pointing towards the rectangular box under Haruka's arm.

"Oh just a little surprise for Hotaru." She said as she passed Michiru on the stairs, stopping briefly to place a small kiss on her lips. She continued up and into her study where she placed the box. She came back downstairs to find Michiru in the kitchen putting away all the groceries she had purchased. "You alright to finish with that while I set up the decorations?" She received a nod and continues on to the living room where she had put the helium tank and the rest of the decorations. After half an hour the room was looking fairly festive. Michiru walked in to find Haruka tying the last of the balloons together and then tying them to the back of a chair.

"Haruka it looks amazing."

"You think so?" Michiru only nodded as she looked around. "Great! Crap look at the time. We have to get going." With one final look around the room to make sure that everything was perfect before the two put on their coats and left to go pick up Hotaru and Chibi-Usa.

The doorbell of the Tsukino's household rang and a black haired teenager ran to the door flinging it open.

"Haruka Papa! Michiru mama!" Exclaimed the little girl as she ran into Haruka's open arms. Haruka in turn picked her up and twirled her around earning a giggle from the girl.

"Happy Birthday Hime-Chan!" Haruka said as she placed Hotaru back on the ground. She then turned and hugged Michiru.

"Happy Birthday Hotaru." Michiru said as she embraced the younger girl.

"Arigatou!"

"So are you ready to go?" Haruka asked.

"Hai. We just need to get Chibi-Usa. Last I saw she was fighting Usagi-Chan over a sweet bun." Both Haruka and Michiru sweat dropped at this.

"She'll never change will she?" Michiru asked no one in particular. Hotaru went back inside and soon reappeared with Chibi-Usa who was happily munching on a sweet bun. It looked like Usagi had lost the fight. "Alright you two into the car."

"Aren't you coming Haruka papa?" Hotaru asked when she noticed Haruka hadn't moved.

"Be there in a second Hime-Chan. I just need to talk to Usagi-Chan for a minute. Go on." Hotaru nodded and followed Chibi-Usa and Michiru to the car. Haruka turned around and found a fuming Usagi at the door.

"That was my Sweet bun you little…" Usagi yelled as she tried to lunge out the door after Chibi-Usa, but was held back by Haruka.

"Oy Usagi-Chan calm down. Listen here's the key the place and…." But Usagi still wasn't listening. She was too busy making faces at Chibi-Usa who was doing the same from the backseat of the car.

"Here let me take those Haruka-san." Haruka turned around to find Mamoru standing there. She breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thank you Mamoru-san. I can at least trust you to get things done. So we'll be back around 7 tonight. Will you guys have everything ready?"

"You can count on us…" He looked down at Usagi and then back at Haruka. "And by us I mean the other girls and I."

"Arigatou. Alright see you tonight." Haruka left and got into the car.

"What was that all about Haruka papa?"

"Oh nothing. So who's ready for some fun?" That statement was met with loud cheering from the backseat.

In no time they were at an indoor amusement park (A/N-Indoors cause it is January and I assume those exist in Tokyo… if not they do in this story.) Haruka paid for two bracelets that would allow Hotaru and Chibi-Usa unlimited access to all the rides.

"Alright here you two go." She said handing them the bracelets.

"Aren't you guys going to go on any rides?" Hotaru asked while she put her bracelet on.

"Well as much I like speed… I can't deal with things that spin so your mother and I have opted to do a little shopping while you guys are here. We'll meet up at 3:30. How does that sound?"

"Sounds good."

"Alright if you guys need us we both have our cell phones." Her words were lost in the wind though as Hotaru and Chibi-Usa ran off into the park. Haruka frowned at her adoptive daughters impatience.

"Don't worry, she'll be fine. After all she's no longer a child." Michiru said as she looped her arm through Haruka's.

"Yeah I know. Well do you feel like shopping then?" Haruka asked as she looked down at Michiru.

"I think we both know the answer to that?" Michiru said as she pulled a laughing Haruka away.

Hours later found Michiru dragging an overloaded Haruka back to the amusement park. They arrived at the entrance and Haruka flopped down onto a nearby bench.

"Honestly I don't think you've ever bought this much before."

"Well that's just a blatant lie. You and I both know that that was mere child's play. If I had had an entire day then you would be sorry… and possibly in need of a good massage afterwards."

"Who says I don't need one after this?" Haruka asked as she raised an eyebrow at Michiru.

"Well we'll see what happens tonight then." Michiru replied in a seductive tone as she sat on Haruka's lap walking her fingers up Haruka's chest. Haruka was about to reply when a voice interrupted her.

"Did we come at a bad time?" They looked up and saw Hotaru and Chibi-Usa standing there watching them. Michiru jumped off of Haruka's lap and tried to hide her blushing face. Haruka cleared her throat and stood up trying to hide her blushed face as well.

"Uhhh… Did you guys have fun?" Haruka asked trying to change the subject. They both nodded their heads. "Well then are you guys up for a movie?" Once again they nodded their heads in agreement. So after Haruka piled all of Michiru's purchases into the car they were off to the theaters. They arrived and Haruka purchased 4 tickets for the movie Hotaru wanted to see which was a romantic comedy that had just come out.

The exited the theater two hours later and Hotaru and Chibi-Usa were animatedly talking about how gorgeous the main actor had been. They were about to get into the car when Haruka's cell phone went off. She looked at the caller id and saw that it said 'Home'. She motioned for everyone to get in the car and then answered the call.

"Moshi moshi."

"Hey, Haruka-san. It's Makoto."

"Hi Makoto. Is everything alright?"

"Hai. Everything's fine and also ready so whenever you guys want to show up it's all set."

"Excellent timing we just got out of the movie. We'll be there in about thirty minutes then."

"Alright see you soon. Bye."

"Bye." After putting her cell phone back in her pocket she got into the car and speed off in the direction of their mansion.

Haruka pulled into the driveway of the mansion and stopped the car.

"You guys go ahead your mother and I are going to get her things from the trunk." The two girls nodded and walked up to the front door. Haruka and Michiru walked to the back of the car, but stopped and stared at the front door. As soon as Hotaru opened it a wave of noise erupted in the form of the words, "Surprise!" Hotaru stood at the door in shock for a few moments before Chibi-Usa pushed her inside. Haruka and Michiru smiled at one another and pulled the shopping bags from the trunk and walked inside the house where they found everyone wishing Hotaru a happy birthday. All the inners including Mamoru were there. The party went on with everyone eating and chatting and finally it was time for cake and presents. Everyone was gathered around the dining room table where Hotaru sat. Music filled the air as Michiru started singing Happy Birthday as she walked in carrying the cake. Everyone joined in and watched as Michiru set the cake down. It read Happy Birthday Hotaru! On it. Once everyone was finished Hotaru took a deep breath and was about to blow out the candles when the front door opened letting in a rush of cold air that blew out some of the candles. Everyone groaned and turned to glare at whoever ruined the moment. After a few seconds Setsuna turned the corner and shouted.

"Happy Birthday!... Why is everyone glaring at me?" Usagi was about to answer, but never had a chance because she was knocked over by Hotaru who had leapt up to go greet Setsuna.

"Setsuna mama! I thought you wouldn't be home till tomorrow?" Hotaru asked as she hugged Setsuna.

"Do you really think that I would miss this? Honestly?"

"Come on Hotaru you have to blow out the candles." Called Michiru who had just relit them all. So Hotaru went back and sat down. After thinking for a few seconds about what she was going to wish for she blew out all the candles. Everyone erupted in applause as Michiru started to cut the cake. After everyone had eaten their fill… except of course Usagi who whined for more, they all sat down in the living room to open presents. Soon the floor was littered with wrapping paper from all the gifts which included a few new lamps. Soon there was nothing left and Hotaru thought it was over until Setsuna came over with a box.

"Now I didn't have time to wrap it but here you go." Setsuna said as she gave the box to Hotaru, who ripped the top off of it. Inside was a gorgeous violet dress. Hotaru shrieked as she jumped up to hug Setsuna.

"Thank you so much Setsuna mama. I love it."

"You're welcome princess. Well I think that's the last of the gifts so…"

"Nope… There's one more left." Said Haruka as she walked down the stairs holding the rectangular box.

"Now I wanted to get you something special for your 13th birthday… but I had a little trouble. I finally thought of something and I hope you like it." She said as she handed the box to Hotaru. "Happy Birthday my little firefly." Hotaru opened the box and gasped when she saw what was inside. She took it out of the box and everyone else gasped as well when they saw it. In her hands she held a glass violin that had etched into it fireflies. On the back there was also an engraving that said '_Happy Birthday Hotaru, Love Haruka papa, Michiru mama and Setsuna mama.' _ Hotaru had tears glistening in her eyes as she put the violin down and launched herself at Haruka.

"Thank you so much Haruka papa… I love it." Haruka chuckled and hugged Hotaru tightly.

"There's something else about that violin too." She said as she release Hotaru and bent down to pick it up and flicked a switch that was on the side of it. Little yellow lights flickered on and off in the violin making it appear as if there were fireflies inside.

"This is the coolest present ever. Thank you all." And Hotaru spent the next few minutes thanking everyone fore her gifts. While she was doing that Michiru sidled up to Haruka.

"I'm impressed… That was a very thoughtful gift. I just hope it sounds as good as it looks."

"I had it made specially and was promised that the 'added features' would not affect sound quality."

"Well then I am thoroughly impressed with you Haruka Tenoh. You did very well for our daughter." With that Michiru leaned up and kissed Haruka.

Eventually the evening winded down and everyone left. After everyone was gone Michiru, Setsuna and Haruka started to clean up while Hotaru went downstairs to try out her new violin. It did sound great. Michiru's teachings had really paid off. Soon Hotaru came up and thanked everyone again before she went of to bed, shortly followed by Setsuna who was exhausted from her travels. Which left just Haruka and Michiru who were relaxing on the couch watching tv.

"Well you did it." Michiru said as she looked up at Haruka from her position in her lap.

"Hmm?" Haruka murmured as she looked down. "Did what?"

"Gave Hotaru something wonderful to remember."

"I did didn't I?" Haruka smirked. She leant down and placed a kiss on Michiru's lips.

"Just remember all this when it comes time for my birthday." Haruka let out a laugh and settles back into the couch.

"Hai, hai… I will!"

**A/N- Well there it is… Sucks I know… but whatevs. Hopefully whatever I do next will redeem myself so till then take care.**


End file.
